


Raging Thunder in the Afternoon

by therewasaproblemwithurtransaction



Series: One shots/requests etc [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Texting, alexander needs to sort out his priorities, as in the skin around your nails?, description of biting fingers, fun times all in all, idk but there is a vague image of blood in this so, thomas should also do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewasaproblemwithurtransaction/pseuds/therewasaproblemwithurtransaction
Summary: request from: AlexanderThotington"Basically still in this world, and Alexanded gets stuck in class as thunderstorm happens and hes V frightened of thunder storms. Hes asled thr teacher multiple times to be excused, but was refus ed and started to have a panic attack, so he spams the GC, but Thomas is the only one who can pick him up and he basically barges in and sweeps him off his feet and tries to comfort him+Bonus if Thomas calls him darlin or Baby girl"(~this is exactly the prompt, except for the prof not letting him leave bc as far as I know you don’t have to ask to leave a class/seminar/lecture in college/university, but! if you want me to make it so he is asking the prof to leave and being refused, then I will definitely do that!! I just thought this made more sense given the context!)I also want you to know that this is less than 1,000 words, so it is very short and if you want me to add more to it, then I will! Just ask me and I'll make edit it or make it into a multi-chapter story!!





	Raging Thunder in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexanderThotington](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlexanderThotington).



> request from: AlexanderThotington  
> "Basically still in this world, and Alexanded gets stuck in class as thunderstorm happens and hes V frightened of thunder storms. Hes asled thr teacher multiple times to be excused, but was refus ed and started to have a panic attack, so he spams the GC, but Thomas is the only one who can pick him up and he basically barges in and sweeps him off his feet and tries to comfort him  
> +Bonus if Thomas calls him darlin or Baby girl"
> 
> (~this is exactly the prompt, except for the prof not letting him leave bc as far as I know you don’t have to ask to leave a class/seminar/lecture in college/university, but! if you want me to make it so he is asking the prof to leave and being refused, then I will definitely do that!! I just thought this made more sense given the context!)
> 
> I also want you to know that this is less than 1,000 words, so it is very short and if you want me to add more to it, then I will! Just ask me and I'll make edit it or make it into a multi-chapter story!!

####  Alex was in a class- one he didn’t necessarily want to interrupt, because the lecture was interesting and the only door was at the front of the room, where the professor was lecturing. And it was raining, and a quick check of his phone told him that it would soon become a thunderstorm. And his hands were sweating, and his breathing was becoming more rapid- and he _really_ didn’t want to interrupt this lecture because even though nobody ever had to ask to leave, he still felt _bad,_ and like it was somehow _wrong_ to get up and leave a lecture if he needed to. His leg was jiggling uncontrollably- and he had made a conscious effort to stop it from doing _that,_ but his leg wouldn’t listen so his desk was rattling a little bit, and he was biting his fingers and the skin around his nails (he had been told from a young age not to bite his _nails_ specifically, never anything about his fingers). He winced as he accidentally pulled off a piece of skin and watched a small dot of blood blossom from where it had happened. His fingers were shaking a bit, and he was sure his breathing was noticeable by now- rapid intakes of breath, on the verge of becoming sobs, on the verge of becoming nonverbal, on the verge of- He held his breath for a few seconds, thinking it would help, counted to ten and let go, then again and again and again and again and- it wasn’t helping, and his throat felt like it was constricting, caving in on itself. He looked at the time on his phone- 1 o’clock- he had another hour or two at the _least_ sitting in this lecture hall. He opened his messages to the group chat.

#### 

 

_hmmm has been changed to #HELP_

 

_hamham: code 2 22_

_hamham: pls_

_jlol: fuck_

_jlol: im in class rn_

_tjeffs: ill be there in a min, do the breathing techniques pls_

_hamham: lol tried that alrdy_

_hamham: my hnds r shaking rly badly_

_tjeffs: im almost there, take a deep breath and count to ten, then exhale etc_

 

Thomas had technically been previously occupied when Alex had texted the group chat, but that didn’t mean he _wasn’t_ going to basically run out of his class on dead political ideas, now, did it? No. He did exactly that, then sprinted down the hall- and he knew where Alex was because he had walked him to the class, reassuring him that it definitely would have been okay if he had stayed home, but since it was Alex, and Alex was notoriously stubborn, it was to no avail. Not that Thomas held that against him, of course- he was worried, and he was scared that Alex would hurt himself while in a panic, and he hadn’t exactly been thinking when he barged into the lecture hall, heaving and definitely more than slightly out of breath.

“Hi, sorry. I’m here to collect a student of yours? His name is Alexander Hamilton, so if I could do that really quick, uh- that’d be nice. Sorry for interrupting if I did,” he said, offering a small smile and scanning the rows for Alex. He found him, thought about literally carrying him out of the class, but resorted to calmly making his way to him and taking his hand, guiding him out of the classroom.

Once they were out of the classroom, and a good ways away, Alex crumpled against Thomas, sobbing into his chest. Thomas stroked his back in an attempt to soothe him.

“Shh, darlin’, c’mon. We’re gonna go home, yeah? I’m gonna shelter you from the rain and we’re gonna go home and when we get home, I’m gonna make you some chamomile tea and you can get into your blanket burrito and we can watch Tangled. C’mon, darlin’,” Thomas said all of this as softly as possible, and as close to Alex’s head as he dared to get in fear of making him recoil and potentially panic even more. Alex just hummed, his sobbing had turned to lethargy at this point, and it was hard for him to walk without stumbling. He wasn’t any calmer mentally, but at least sobs weren’t racking his body and making it hard for him to breath, so that was a plus.

When they were finally in the apartment, Thomas did exactly as he had promised all while Alex wrapped himself in a heavy quilt, sitting himself on the couch with his chin resting on his knees. Thomas sat next to him and put his tea on the coffee table, then turned on the Tv so he could turn on Tangled. The storm was still raging outside, but Alex had a blanket over his head, as well as ear plugs, and a one Thomas Jefferson pulling him onto his lap- to lay down and watch the film comfortably. Thomas stroked Alex’s hair out of the way of his face and continued to mess with it as they watched the film.

They were both asleep by the time the film had ended, and the storm had died down slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! The first paragraph is in bold for some reason and idk why ??? and I can't change it bc it is not in bold when I type it in, so idk what to do???? does anybody know anything that would fix that?


End file.
